wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabi
Gabi is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #75 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 1865. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, she is terrible, at level 101+ (the 7th worst player). In Swordplay Showdown, Gabi is the Boss of level 2, she is surrounded by Jake, the second two-hearted fighter (the first being Gwen). In Swordplay Duel, she is a top Pro with a level of 1451+ (the 4th best player). She isn't very good at Basketball at level 236+, and she plays with Gwen and Mia. She is pretty far back in Cycling, coming in 70th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Gabi is an Expert Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is ガビ (Gabi). **This is identical to her English name. *Her Korean name is 파비안 (Pabian / "Fabianne"). *In Swordplay, Basketball and Table Tennis, all of the games you have opponents, Gabi seems to have a level close to the level Gwen has. *She is the 1st Swordplay Showdown boss that is a Pro. *She is the only CPU Mii with that hair. *In Table Tennis, Gabi is right-handed. *In Stage 2 of Swordplay Showdown, she swings her sword frantically and proceeds to attack, just like Hiromasa. *Gabi''' is the only female to have the diminutive version of a male name, said name being Gabriel in Spain, Latin America and Israel. For English speakers though, her name is usually short for Gabrielle. **She is also the only female to have a boy's name *Her name means "God is my strength", making it one of the religious ones. *Gabi '''and Alisha both are blonde, have blue eyes, same lip color, same nose, same head shape, both love black and both are Swordplay Showdown Bosses. **This is not to say that they are related, because no Miis from Wii Sports Resort have a confirmed relation. *She is the 2nd worst female Swordplay Showdown Boss in Cycling. Gallery GabiDACotQR.JPG|Gabi's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-29-6.png|Gabi's Badge. Badge-83-5.png|Gabi's Badge. Gabi Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Gabi in Swordplay Duel. Gabi.png|Gabi as the level 2 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_072130.jpg|Gabi in Swordplay Speed Slicem 20180210_073256.jpg|Gabi and her teammates Mia and Gwen in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (75).png|Gabi about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-02 (77).png|Gabi sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-05-25 (31).png 2018-07-24 (30).png|Gabi playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_20180808_125830.jpg|Gabi in a minigame with Marco, Saburo and Eduardo. 2018-09-15 (5).png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Megan, Hayley, and Gabi participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Gabi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ai, Gabi, Elisa, Asami, and George featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Chika, Rainer, Akira, and Michael featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Gabi, Mike, Greg, Nelly, and Luca featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Jake, Gabi, and Martin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, and Gabi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_muellers_by_robbieraeful_dajsq4c-250t.jpg|Gabi(Bad look) with Silke, Tyrone, and Martin. Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana, and Midori participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Shinnosuke, Gabi, and David participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ashley and Gabi participating in Lunar Landers in Wii Party.png Gabi in Bowling.JPG Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_1457.jpg IMG 1917.jpg MiitopiaKentaroandGabiImage.jpg|Gabi in Miitopia with Kentaro Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rin and Martin participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Keiko, Gabi and Theo participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 1.png David,_Gabi_and_Sandra_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Gabi,_Holly,_Takashi_and_Cole_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Tommy,_Sandra,_Martin_and_Gabi_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Gabi, Shinnosuke and Rachel participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Alisha, David, Shinnosuke and Gabi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Shinta,_Susana_and_Gabi_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Gabi_participating_in_Timber_Topple_in_Wii_Party.png Slike,_Keiko_and_Gabi_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Martin, Shinnosuke and Gabi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(80).jpg Hiroshi, Rachel, Eduardo and Gabi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Gabi, Takashi, Fritz and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Silke, Greg and Gabi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Gabi, Susana and Jake participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Ren, Rachel, Gabi and Greg participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png MarioKart7GabiImage.png Gabi in rhythm boxing.png Gabi in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(249).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 30 34 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 59 54 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 31 53 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 03 24 PM.png 20191006_083354.jpg|Gabi with Sandra, Lucía and Miyu 20191024 174556.jpg Eduardo, Greg and Gabi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Rachel and Gabi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png IMG 20191228 122433.jpg 20200110 100555.jpg Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Female Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Top 10 Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Black Females Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Bosses that attack quicker Category:Miis with the default nose Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with lipsticks Category:Miis with unique hairstyles